


We have time

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Doctor Dean, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Time Travel, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the spnkink_meme requesting medical kink. </p>
<p>Dean playing Doctor with Cas. In the bunker. In the 1950s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have time

'Bitch.' 

'Jerk.' 

'Dean...' 

Sam smirks at his brother. He loves it when Cas only chastises Dean. 

'Whatever' Dean says, and Sam knows he's won. Dean hauls himself out of his chair and grabs Cas' hand. Sam rolls his eyes because apparently Dean can't even make popcorn alone now. 

Dean finds the bag of corn in the cupboard whilst Cas plays with the settings of the microwave. Technology is fun for him, until he understands it. The microwave has enough settings to last him out at least a few more goes. 

'Just nuke it' Dean says, shoving the bag into his hands. 

Cas will not _just nuke it_. He lifts the bag and scans the back for instructions. Someone had taken time to list them, and surely no human would spend precious time listing out something mundane as instructions on how to microwave popcorn if they were not important. 

Dean watches Cas squint and the bag and shakes his head. He grabs it from his hand and kisses him, fumbling behind his back to shove the corn inside the microwave and jam it shut. He swings the dial and jabs for the 'go' button. Cas' mouth tastes like sugar and toffee. 

The microwave gives a rumble and they pull apart. A green light flares out and Dean's first thought is that he really has nuked the corn. 

The next he knows he's on the floor. Dean lifts his head and opens his mouth as pain jolts through one side. 'Cas?' 

'Yes' it's an even lower noise than usual. Dean closes his eyes as he sits, letting his head adjust to the new angle. He opens his eyes slowly and finds it's okay, he isn't going to puke. Cas is stood just in front of him, blood seeping through his shirt at the arm, and trickling from under his hairline. 

'What happened?' Dean asks. He props a hand on the floor to help him stand up. 

Cas just stares at him. Stares through him. Past him. 

Dean turns around and there's a pretty red head at the door. She's in a clean white nurses uniform, complete with tiny hat perched on top of her head. 

'Uh, hey' Dean says. 'Who are you? Where's Sam?' 

'James!' the woman shouts at the top of her voice. Dean's eyebrows shoot up as she hitches up her dress and pulls a small handgun from some elasticated waist around her thigh. 

There are footsteps and then a man with the tidiest hair Dean's ever seen is stood by the nurse. She doesn't step behind him, she keeps her aim on Dean. 

'I just found them here,' she says. 

The man – James, Dean guesses – looks the pair of them over with a frown then breaks into a relieved smile. 'It's fine Anne. This is the guest we've been expecting. The Doctor, of course.' James looks at Cas, 'and...oh my, you're injured.' 

'He asked about someone called 'Sam'' Anne tells him, without lowering her gun. 'How did they get in?' 

The pieces are merging for Dean, though he can't explain them. The hair. The clothes. The changes in the kitchen. Somehow they've gone back in time. 

'They gave me a key' Dean says confidently. They think he's a doctor. James is probably one of the Men of Letters, but Dean doesn't know him and he's not about to contradict him and land himself in a world of shit. 'So I could get to work...right away.' 

'Were you injured in a hunt?' James asks Cas. 

'I think it was the microwave' Cas says. 

'The what?' 

'Bang to the head' Dean says quickly. 'Doesn't know what he's saying, do y'Cas?' 

'Cas?' 

'Yeah. And I'm Dean Winchester. Doctor Winchester.' 

'Winchester! Any relation to dear Henry?' 

Dean swallows hard. Yeah, that just about seals it. Henry Winchester. 'No' Dean says firmly. 

'Well, I know you've only just arrived but I suppose we better show you the medical room so you can fix up Mr...Cas was it?' 

'Yes' Cas says. He looks over at Dean, head tilted in a question. 

'Right. Yeah.' Dean agrees as James turns out of the room to show them the way. 

The nurse, Anne, gives him a long look over. 'You don't have any luggage' she says flatly. 

Dean pulls out the big guns and gives her his fuck-me smile. 'I'm sure I'll find everything I need here.' He can feel Cas' glare burning into his back. 

'There's a young man already sleeping in one of the rooms. He came in yesterday. Anne patched him up, but if you could check on him in the morning I would be grateful' James says cheerfully. He hangs back to walk beside Dean. 'Between you and I, I'm surprised we've only had the one. You know how hunters are, first wiff of danger and they throw themselves in head first.' 

Dean makes a noise of agreement. 'Remind me what they're doing' he says, glancing at James. He wants to ask what year it is, but he's seen enough movies to know that's a rookie mistake. 

James looks at him with mild surprise. 'A vampire nest, of course' he says 'weren't you fully briefed?' 

'Oh...yeah. Hunters...so many injuries, it's hard to keep up.' He's rambling but James chuckles and walks them into a room on the left. 

'It's fully stocked. If you need anything at all, send Anne out.' James beams at Anne but she seems less than impressed, full red lips pursed together. James walks over to one side of the room and points at a button, 'if you need either of us, push this and speak. We'll hear you. Anne can show you to a room each when you've patched up Mr Cas, Doctor.' 

Dean nods. He pretends to look around the room as though checking it out. 'Good. Good.' He picks up a thermometer, reads the word _rectal_ along the side and quickly puts it down again. He wipes his hand off on his jeans. 'Thanks.' 

'Goodnight' James says. Anne nods and follows him from the room. As they leave Dean can hear her speaking in hushed, hurried tones. 

'Dean, what are we doing here?' Cas asks. 

'I don't know, the microwave exploded and now I think we're in the 40s, or the 50s maybe.' 

'A time shift' Cas says. He looks thoughtful. 

'Any idea how we can get back?' 

Cas doesn't have angel mojo anymore. He can't just shift them about. He shakes his head. 'I'm sorry Dean.' 

'Doesn't matter. We'll work it out. Sam's probably working on it right now.' 

It wouldn't take Sam long to notice his popcorn wasn't coming back. Dean just hoped he'd get off his ass and see where they'd gotten to. 

'Sit down' Dean said, nodding towards the leather covered bed in the middle of the room. 'Need to take a look at your arm'.

Cas slid himself onto the edge of the bed and pulled up the arm of his shirt, wincing as he peeled the material away from the blood. It was going to need a few stitches. 

Dean leaves him sitting there and starts pulling open drawers. He finds medical-grade alcohol to clean the wound, material, a small box with needles and thread. Last of all he finds a stethoscope and loops it around his neck. 

'This ain't exactly what I had in mind before, when I said I wanted to play Doctor' he says, setting the stuff down next to Cas. 

'I still don't understand the game Dean' Cas says, lifting a hand to examine the stethoscope. 

'Maybe it's because you've never been sick. Or seen a doctor' Dean muses. 'You saw Doctor Sexy right?' 

'Yes, but-' 

'So he's sexy, that's the point.' 

'I don't understand. Who decided that he was sexy?' 

'You don't think he is?' 

Cas doesn't answer the question. He still hasn't got the hang of attraction. He seems to think it's a slight to Dean. 'You can say' Dean prompts 'I can take it.' 

'Objectively, he has attractive qualities' Cas says. 

Dean laughs and soaks the material he's found in alcohol. He swipes it across the wound fast, cleaning quickly. Cas grimaces but he keeps still. 

'Doesn't matter anyway. I'm the Doctor now.' 

Cas doesn't say anything, watches Dean threading the needle. Dean's done this so many times he's probably as good as any ER doctor. The stitches are quick and neat. Dean takes another piece of material and cleans up Cas' head. It's only scratched, doesn't need stitches. 

Cas goes to move down from the bed. Dean stops him with a hand to his chest. 'Hold on there, Cas. I don't think I can let you get down.' 

'Why not?' Cas asks, frowning. 

'I can't be sure you're safe to go.' Dean's voice is serious but Cas is watching his lips twitching into a smile. 'I'm going to have to run some tests.' 

'Dean, we should be looking for a way back-' 

'We have time' Dean says. Nothing but time. The future isn't going anywhere. 

*

 

It's a glass jar. The second Dean tells him he needs to give him a urine sample, Cas feels an urge to go. He feels a degree of resentment towards his body. It betrays him under clear instruction from Dean. He looks at the jar and back at Dean. 

'Fine,' he says. Because then perhaps Dean will focus on getting out of here. Because he needs to piss. Because he's curious. 

Dean grins and steps back to Cas can climb down from the bed. Cas turns away from him and pulls down his zipper. 

'No' Dean says, turning him with a hand on his shoulder. 'This way.' 

'Dean-' 

'C'mon Cas. Need the sample.' 

Cas sighs and pulls his dick from his pants. It's soft, and it's weird because Dean's watching and whilst he's pissed with Dean nearby before he's never been _watching_. He aims at the jar and nothing happens. His bladder knows Dean's watching too. He can't go. It's not a problem he's had before. 

'Think about rain. Rivers. Waterfalls.' Dean says. His eyes flicker up to meet Cas' briefly. 

Cas closes his eyes, pretends he's in a bathroom and he's alone. Once he starts it's fine, it's even a relief. 'That's it' Dean says, breaking his focus. He opens his eyes and finishes as fast as he can. Dean takes the jar from him. He tidies himself while Dean takes the jar to the worktop and covers it with a cloth. 

Cas doesn't understand what that was, but Dean's eyes are bright and happy when he comes back to his side after washing his hands. Cas feels a blush rising in his cheeks. Dean has seen him naked plenty of times, but that was different. It was a different kind of naked. 

'Can we-' 

'Yes. After we get a sample of your blood.' 

Cas opens his mouth to protest but Dean kisses him. There's a _please_ somewhere in it all. He still doesn't understand this game, but Dean wants to play. His timing is poor and the rules are strange, but saying no to Dean is stranger and the part of him that isn't occupied with getting back home is curious. 

Dean pulls back from the kiss and Cas slips back up onto the bed. He watches Dean collect a needle and an adjustable strap. 

Dean uses Cas' uninjured arm. He slips on the strap and makes it tight. His hand shifts down Cas until he's holding his hand. He guides his fingers back, curling them to make a fist. 'Squeeze' Dean says. 

Once he tightens his fist the strap feels even tighter. Dean's fingers slip along his forearm and stroke the soft flesh in the crook of his arm. He leans forward and presses a kiss there. Cas smiles down at the top of his head. Dean begins to poke at his inner arm with his finger, rubbing hard across the skin. 

'Hmm' Dean breathes, 'good.' 

He pulls his head back and picks up a syringe. His finger is still pressing into Cas' arm. Dean uncaps the needle. It's long and wide. Cas thinks that perhaps humans didn't know how to make needles small in this decade. His breath jerks inwards. He's suffered worse injury, and yet the knowledge that the needle will pierce his flesh makes his pulse quicken. 

Dean's gaze meets with his own. 'A small scratch' Dean says, a known lie that Cas hasn't yet learned. 

Cas makes a small noise as the needle enters his skin. Dean does it slow and Cas feels the needle dragging against his skin. Dean is watching with intense concentration, lips parted. The needle slows and blood begins to fill the syringe. Cas' other hand shifts to his crotch. He's hard, now maybe understanding this game. The needle in his arm is a point of singularity, the perfect combination of sensation. 

When Dean slips the needle out it's as though it was never there. Cas lifts his arm and looks closely. There is a red indent. Dean unhooks the strap. A drop of blood appears on his arm and Dean wipes it away with his thumb. 

'You're doing good Cas,' Dean says. He looks down at the swell in Cas' pants and nods. 'That can happen. Don't worry, I'm a Doctor. I've seen everything. Why don't you take those off so I can examine you properly?' 

Cas looks towards the door. 

'Don't worry, anyone who wants to come in is gonna knock. I'm a professional and _you_ are my patient. Privacy, and all.' Dean says. 'Take off your pants and underwear.' 

Although he wishes there was a lock across the door Cas kicks off his shoes and works his way out of his pants. He hesitates as he thumbs at the waistband of his underwear. Dean is fully clothed. This is not familiar, not Dean's bedroom. Cas has always been too concerned about being caught out by Sam to even touch Dean too much anywhere other than inside a bedroom. His apprehension at least cools his lust, his dick softening as he pulls off his underwear. 

'Lay down' Dean instructs. Cas swings his legs up onto the bed as Dean puts the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his ears and moves to Cas' side. He presses the end to his chest and listens to the thump of Cas' heart. 'Relax. You're gonna need to relax, or I won't be able to treat you properly.' Dean says. He pulls the stethoscope out of his ears and moves to the edge of the bed. 

'Open your legs' he says. Cas spreads them, shivers when Dean props up his feet and he's exposed to the cool air. 

Dean slides his hands along Cas' thighs, 'I've got to check _everything_. Breathe steady. Keep your legs open.' 

The hands leave his legs and Dean is off again looking through drawers. He comes back and is pulling gloves over his hands. 'This won't hurt, but I want you to tell me if you feel anything.' 

Cas jolts when a cold finger touches his asshole. Something wet spreads across his skin. He tenses up, gasps when Dean's finger enters him. 

'Relax. I need to get my finger inside you.' 

Cas breathes out slowly and forces himself to relax his muscles. Dean's finger shifts forward again and curls inside him. 'Dean..'

'Doctor Winchester,' Dean corrects. 

'Doctor. I...' 

'Yes?' 

'More.' 

Dean allows himself a smile and adds another finger. When it's inside comfortably he adds a second. 'Yes, here's your prostate. How does it feel?' 

Cas moans, he's hard again. Dean's detached examination is doing something to him. He's still Dean but he's looking at Cas differently. He's looking intently at his fingers sliding in and out, frowning in concentration as he curls his fingers up to a pressure point that makes Cas' dick twitch. 

'I'm going to need a second opinion,' Dean says. Cas doesn't register what that means until Dean's fingers have slipped out of him and he's crossing the room. He turns his head and watches as Dean pushes the button and says 'Nurse Anne? I need some help in here, please.' 

His eyes widen at Dean but he can't move. If he moves Anne will become more suspicious than she already is. He closes his legs. 'No no, keep them open' Dean says, and he's back at the foot of the bed, holding Cas' ankles loosely. 

A moment later and there are two knocks at the door. 

'Come in' Dean calls. Cas lets his head drop back, doesn't want to see her. 

Dean turns to the door as Anne comes in. She glances from him to Cas, legs spread and ass on show. There is little change in her expression. 

'What do you need?' she asks. 

'A second opinion,' Dean says. He turns to look between Cas' legs. Anne comes to stand beside him. There is silence for a moment and then, 'I've been examining him. Look at his hole. I've been sliding my fingers inside but it's still _so_ tight. Do you think I need more lubricant? Is the lube out of date?' 

Cas knows they're both looking at his asshole. His face flushes. He's never felt so exposed. He feels a finger against his entrance, knows that Dean is opening him up for her to see. He feels the drip of precome on his stomach, his dick hard and leaking. 

'Don't worry, Cas. It's normal to become aroused during an examination. Isn't that right, Nurse?' 

'Of course,' Cas hears her say. 'Perfectly normal.' He hears the opening and closing of a cupboard. 'Here. Is there anything else you need?' 

Dean has slipped out his finger and his hand is moving over Cas' balls, up to stroke across his length. Cas doesn't know if Anne can see that. He closes his eyes and feels so humiliated as his hips jerk up to push against Dean's palm. 

'Doctor, can I speak to you?' 

Cas props himself up. Anne has a hand on Dean's arm. They're stood by the door and she's talking in that stage-whisper that carries right to his ear. 

'Doctor, why are you performing this examination?' she asks. 

'Nurse, this man has been cursed by witches. When a man's cursed it plays hell with his prostate.' 

Cas can't see Dean's face, but he can see the woman's. Her hand is moving along Dean's arm. He's laying spread out on a bed with his ass on display, and Dean is _flirting_. Or at least, being flirted with. 

'How clever of you to know, Doctor.' 

'I do my best.' Cas knows Dean is smirking without even seeing it. 

'You know, you're quite different, the pair of you. You particularly Doctor, are dressed very strangely.' She's trailing a finger across Dean's chest now. 'What do you think of my clothes?' Cas watches as she pulls her hand back and turns on the spot, smoothing her hands down her dress from her breasts to her hips. 

'It's uh-' Dean starts. 

'James has me dress this way. The dress was made tighter and shorter. You should see what's beneath.' She smiles at Dean and Cas drops his head back down onto the table. He wants to scream, to bang his fists on the bed. Hot rage simmers under his skin. 

'I'd like that. Wait outside the door? I'm almost done with the patient.' 

Neither of them say anything else. Cas hears the door open and close again. 

Then there's Dean, stood at the foot of the bed once again looking down at him. 'Sorry for the interruption. Where were we?' Without bothering to look at Cas' face he works his hands between his legs again, parts his ass cheeks so that his hole widens. 'Right, this hole.' He slides a finger in and it's moves so easily that Cas gasps.

Once Dean finger is stretched out fully inside him he curls it up, pressing for the spot inside Cas that makes him feel full and alive with pleasure. Maybe if he strokes across it for long enough Cas will just orgasm, without a single touch to his dick. That doesn't seem right. 

Cas takes his erection in his hand. Dean's finger stops working in and out of him. 'Oh. I-that doesn't...' Dean's got a frozen look, 'you can't do that.' 

'Why not?' 

'You can't jerk off in front of a Doctor.' 

Another rule. Cas rests his hand back by his side with a sigh. 'I'm sorry' he says.

'It's okay. You didn't know.' Dean's finger pushes over the strip of flesh that makes all of Cas' muscles want to stretch out at once. 'But I want you to be comfortable.' His right hand moves across Cas' hip and grips his dick. He's still wearing gloves. 'I don't normally do this, Castiel.' Dean is lost in make-believe and Cas closes his eyes when Dean says his whole name. 'You must be different. Special.' 

Cas realizes he hasn't said much throughout all of this. He wants to say something, wants Dean to play out his game. 

'I can't pay you for your service,' he blurts out. Dean's head jerks up, surprise stark in his eyes. 

'What?' he asks. 

Cas tries to look contrite, ashamed. 'I've no money. I can't pay for your help.' 

Dean smiles. He's pleased that Cas is playing along. He shakes his head, as though considering this unhappily. 

'But I can pay in other ways' Cas says. 'Being a doctor would appear to be a stressful occupation. I can provide you with sexual relief.' 

Cas isn't very good at dirty talk but Dean has learned to over-write it in his head. It doesn't really matter what Cas says anyway, just watching his lips too long is enough to give Dean a hard-on. Dean pulls his finger out of him and unzips his jeans. His dick has been hard for ages now, stuffed tightly in the confines of his jeans. He stands at the edge of the table. Cas turns his head and parts his lips. 

Usually Cas would take hold of Dean's cock, lick his way around it before taking it into his mouth. Dean isn't letting Cas choose. He presses past his lips, guides his dick along Cas' tongue and towards the back of his mouth. 

Dean thrusts but he holds back. This is the first time he's fucked Cas' mouth. It isn't going to last long either. Blue eyes are focused on him and Cas' mouth is Heaven made flesh. Cas' tongue swirls around his length, moving between his thrusts and jerks forward. He looks down at Cas' wide open legs, hard dick jutting out and now leaking precome onto the bottom of his shirt. 

Everything feels tight and warm and good. Dean's orgasm hits silently. He groans as the world pulls him back and shivers of electrical pleasure are pulsing at his dick because Cas is still swallowing around him. 

He pulls out of Cas' mouth, pleased with the way his lips are now swollen and flushed. He shoves his softening dick back into his jeans and returns to the bottom of the bed. 

'It helps to be focused' he says. His voice is gravelly. 

'Please don't leave me this way' Cas says. 

'I never would.' 

Dean works in two fingers straight away. He massages at Cas' insides, moving the same motion over and over when he hits the spot that makes Cas' toes curl. He is about to move his hand to Cas' dick when he changes his mind. He leans over, crooks his arm so he can keep the angle, and wraps his lips around the head of Cas' cock. 

He's never done this before. Inside he panics, but it's a night of new things and Cas has trusted him so much that he wants to give him this. Maybe he wants to give himself this too. He's had enough blowjobs in his life to know how it ought to work, but it isn't so easy. He takes all of Cas inside his mouth and hums, remembering how could it feels on him. 

Cas thinks he might die. His body is trapped by Dean. Between his mouth and his fingers he's ruined, utterly ruined. It's like falling again only this time it feels amazing as something is torn from him. He comes crying out Dean's name. 

Dean goes to wash his hands. He leaves Cas there and flings open the door. Anne is stood right outside. She glances into the room, 'all done?' she asks. Cas is perfectly still, hoping that she won't come over and see his cock softening and leaking what wasn't swallowed away. 

'Yes. The patient is fine.' Dean says. He walks out of the room, taking Anne's arm. 

Anne makes him tea, telling him it's too late for coffee. Dean isn't surprised to find the Men of Letters are keen on getting a round 9 hours a night sleep. Research can wait, a Hunt never can. He'd take a beer but he's pretty sure there's none of that here, and asking for a whiskey is probably off the cards if he's a doctor. 

She sits down and crosses her legs, dress arranged so he can see right along her thigh to where she keeps her gun. If Dean was interested – which, he reminds himself, he's not – he's sure her spending the night in his bed would be just an arms reach away. 

She's telling him she's been at the Bunker three months when they hear laughter. They both turn to see Cas and another guy. The guy has his arm around Cas' shoulders. Dean puts down his tea. 

'Henry you're awake' Anne says fondly. Dean raises his eyebrows as he watches his grandfather cross the room. 

'You know I can't sleep in this place,' Henry says. He turns a winning Winchester smile on Dean. 'I hear you're the new doc.' He sticks out his hand. 'Henry Winchester.' 

Dean shakes his hand and regrets not making up a name earlier. 'Dean Winchester.' He quickly forgets his concerns as Henry steps back next to Cas and gives him a smile that fills Dean's own expression with anger. He knows that smile, he wears that smile! It's the fuck-me smile. 

'Cas' Dean says. It comes out as a warning. He's got no right to say anything. Maybe even he's a little impressed at Cas playing him at his own game. Except he's not, because Cas is flirting with his grandfather and it's wrong. Just plain wrong. 

He jumps out of his chair 'we need to talk' he manhandles Cas out of the room and into the hall. 

'Dude, that's disgusting.' 

'What?' Cas is the picture of innocence. Dean tilts his head, opens his mouth to speak when green light blinds him. 

'Dean!' Sam is calling him. Dean tries to wake up. If Sam is calling then he needs him. He's in danger, or he's hurt or he's-'Dean! Wake up.' He opens his eyes and Sam's face is peering over him, brow wrinkled in concern. 'Dean, you blew up the microwave.' 

'Cas' Dean says. 

'He's fine...probably concussed. He keeps talking about needing a doctor, but I don't think he does.' 

Dean stares at Sam then gives a huff of laughter.


End file.
